prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Hell In A Cell Incident
O foi um acontecimento em um combate de wrestling profissional jogo entre Undertaker e Mick Foley da WWF dentro do Hell in a Cell. O combate aconteceu no King of the Ring pay-per-view em 28 de Junho de 1998 na Civic Arena em Pittsburgh na Pensilvânia. Ele iria definir o precedente para as futuras Hell In A Cell Matches. Durante o combate, Foley recebeu numerosas lesões e levou duas quedas perigosas e spots altamente influenciativos. O Jornalista Michael Landsberg chamou-lhe de: "talvez o combate de wrestling mais conhecido de todos os tempos". Eventos que antecederam o combate Após a estreia com a WWF em 1996, Mankind imediatamente começou a rivalizar com The Undertaker, estreando a noite após WrestleMania XII quando Mankind interferiu combate de Undertaker com Justin Hawk Bradshaw. Para os próximos meses, Mankind emboscou e custou a Undertaker vários combates. A disputa se intensificou, e eles começaram a tomar suas batalhas contra multidões, áreas de bastidores, e nos vestiários de diferentes arenas. Mankind custou o Undertaker o WWF Intercontinental Championship no In Your House 8: Beware of Dog, auxiliando o então campeão, Goldust para a vitória. Como resultado, a primeira Boiler Room Brawl foi escalada entre os dois no SummerSlam. Durante o combate, quando Undertaker alcançou Paul Bearer para receber a urna, Bearer acetou a urna em sua cabeça, traindo Undertaker e permitindo Mankind a "incapacitar" Undertaker com a Mandible claw, dando-lhe a vitória. Após a traição de Bearer, The Undertaker levou sua rivalidade com Mankind a um novo nível, resultando em uma Buried Alive Match no evento principal do PPV In Your House: Buried Alive. The Undertaker venceu o combate após um chokeslam para a sepultura aberta, mas depois de interferência de The Executioner, bem como a ajuda de vários outros superstars, The Undertaker foi finalmente "enterrado vivo" por último. Depois de ser enterrado vivo, The Undertaker retornou no Survivor Series novamente escalado contra Mankind, mas com uma condição única; pendurado 6,1 metros acima do ring estava Paul Bearer, fechado em uma gaiola de aço. Se Undertaker vencesse o combate, ele seria capaz de colocar as mãos em Bearer. Mesmo quando Undertaker venceu o combate, a interferência de The Executioner permitiu Bearer para escapar das garras do mesmo. Sem nenhum Manager, Undertaker desenvolveu uma encarnação mais humanizada, com um toque diferente, gótico e uma atitude mais rebelde - talvez para melhor se adaptar ele para a Attitude Era, um conteúdo mais orientado para adultos e a programação período da World Wrestling Federation - auto-proclamando-se "o Senhor das Trevas" Depois de Undertaker participar com outros rivalidades e conquistar o WWF Championship na WrestleMania 13, a rivalidade contra Mankind temporariamente terminou depois de mais uma partida no In Your House: Revenge of the Taker, ganho por Undertaker. No ano seguinte, Undertaker iria manter o WWF Championship ou estar na disputa para ele enquanto Foley iria gradualmente reativar as suas "Três Faces de Foley": Mankind, Dude Love, e seu velho personagem enquanto na WCW e ECW, Cactus Jack. Preludio para o Combate Na edição de 01 de junho de 1998 do WWF Raw Is War, Foley reverteria para seu personagem Mankind, que começou a usar uma camisa fora da calça com uma gravata frouxa e reiniciado a rivalidade com The Undertaker. Os dois, então, foram escalados para uma partida dentro do Hell In A Cell no King of the Ring, apenas a segunda Hell In A Cell Match a acontecer. Antes deste combate, Foley e Terry Funk estavam discutindo a Hell In A Cell Match do ano anterior no Badd Blood: In Your House e que caracterizou o spot de Undertaker derrubando Shawn Michaels do topo da lateral da gaiola apenas para cair na mesa dos comentaristas. Foley e Funk estavam tendo idéias sobre como superar este combate quando Funk disse, " talvez você deveria deixá-lo te jogar do topo da gaiola." Foley: :"Sim", eu respondi: "então eu poderia subir de volta - e ele poderia me jogar novamente." Cara, essa foi uma boa, e estávamos tendo um bom tempo pensando coisas completamente absurdas para fazer dentro, fora, e no topo da gaiola. Depois de um tempo eu tenho ficado sério e disse baixinho para Funk, "eu acho que posso fazer isso.". Quando apresentado com a ideia de jogar Foley do topo da gaiola, Undertaker era um pouco mais hesitante, mesmo indo tão longe a ponto de perguntar a Foley, "Mick, você quer morrer?". Em última análise, Undertaker relutantemente concordou em realizar o spot. Apropriadamente para Foley, o PPV King of the Ring foi agendado para acontecer naquele ano na Civic Arena em Pittsburgh. Onde próprio Foley treinou para se tornar um wrestler profissional na escola de wrestling de Dominic DeNucci nas proximidades de Freedom na Pennsylvania, a apenas 40 km de Pittsburgh, fazendo a sua carreira círculo completo. O Combate thumb|250px|left|Undertaker olhando a queda de Mankind depois de o teto ceder. A primeira queda que Foley levaria aconteceu quando ambos os lutadores estavam se atacando na parte superior da gaiola, e Undertaker jogou Mankind a partir do topo da gaiola de uma altura de 4,9 metros; e mandou-o quebrando a mesa dos comentaristas espanhóis, que desencadeou no locutor Jim Ross a famosa frase: Foley manteve-se imóvel e sem reação, enquanto Undertaker manteve-se no topo da gaiola olhando para baixo. Terry Funk foi a primeira pessoa a aparecer, seguido pelo médico da WWF, Dr. Pettit, e vários outros, incluindo um preocupado, Vince McMahon. Foley foi colocado em uma maca e começou a ser levado para fora da arena. Momentos depois, houve comoção na rampa de entrada quanto Foley se levantou da maca e passou a fazer o caminho de volta para a gaiola, subindo de volta para o topo da gaiola, com Undertaker fazendo o mesmo (desta vez que ambos subiram a gaiola surpreendentemente rapidamente apesar de Foley ter sofrido um ombro deslocado devido à queda, e antes da luta Undertaker que estava com um pé quebrado) com os dois homens de volta no topo da gaiola o combate recomeçou. Anteriormente quando ambos foram andando na malha de arame que compreendia teto da gaiola, os fechos de metal foram aparecendo quebrando causando o telhado a cair e parcialmente ceder sob o peso combinado. De acordo com Terry Funk, o teto tinha propositadamente concebido dessa maneira, só que nunca foi concebido para dar forma completamente. Na segunda queda de Foley na noite, o Undertaker aplicou um Chokeslam em Mankind no topo da gaiola na parte de malha de arame, causando um painel para quebrar completamente, resultando em Foley caindo e batendo as costas rigidamente no tatame. Em resposta, o locutor Jim Ross gritou: A maneira como a gaiola estava quebrando completamente foi uma surpresa para ambos Foley e Undertaker. Undertaker disse mais tarde que ele pensou que Foley estava morto após a segunda queda. Foley ficou realmente nocauteado por alguns momentos depois do impacto, mas foi capaz de acordar. Terry Funk escreveu em sua autobiografia: "Assistindo por trás, eu pensei que ele estava morto. Eu corri para lá e olhei para ele, ainda deitado no ringue onde ele acordou. Seus olhos não foram revertidas em sua cabeça, mas parecia totalmente vidrado, como se fossem os olhos de um peixe morto" Foley disse mais tarde que a única razão pela qual ele sobreviveu a queda foi porque ele não recebeu o chokeslam corretamente. Em seu livro de memórias Have a Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks, Foley chamou-lhe de o melhor e o pior chokeslam que ele já recebeu, dizendo que, apesar de sua aparência, ele provavelmente teria morrido se ele tivesse recebido-o corretamente. Ele também citou o fato de que o ring em que ele caiu em tinha uma superfície mais difícil do que os anéis modernos tem, que parou o impulso, na hora em que ele caiu. thumb|220px|Mick Foley sorrindo para a câmera com nariz e boca sangrando e um dente em seu rosto. Algum tempo depois de se levantar e ser atendido novamente pelo pessoal acima mencionado, as câmeras de TV mostraram um rosto de Foley, sorrindo pela boca profusamente sangrando e lábios, com um dente mole pendurado em baixo de seu nariz; o dente ter sido eliminado devido a ser atingido pela cadeira que tinha caído através da gaiola e caiu sobre seu rosto, deslocando a mandíbula. O combate continuou por mais algum tempo, terminando com Foley recebendo mais um Chokeslam por Undertaker em centenas de tachinhas, que o próprio Foley tinha espalhado sobre o ring. Undertaker em seguida, usou seu finisher Tombstone Piledriver e pinnou Foley para terminar o combate como planejado. Legado e Influências Ambos os lutadores receberam uma ovação de pé após o combate. Foley disse que, embora este combate tenha crescido em lenda, a realidade era que sua carreira continuou a ser "um pouco lenta" por algum tempo depois até Foley desenvolver ainda mais o personagem Mankind, e os fãs começaram a apoiá-lo. Foley viria a tornar-se três vezes WWF Champion após o combate, e seria introduzido no WWE Hall of Fame em 6 de Abril de 2013. Muitos combates futuros tentaram replicar alguns dos pontos deste combate. Em sua autobiografia Have a Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks, Foley escreveu que ele não conseguia se lembrar muito do que aconteceu, e ele teve que assistir a uma gravação do combate para escrever sobre ele. O jogo foi votado pela Pro Wrestling Illustrated como Combate do ano de 1998. Embora muitos fãs consideram o combate como um clássico, tem gerado controvérsia também. Os críticos acusam que as quedas no jogo eram tão extremas e eles definem o bar para mais colisões tão altas que as inevitáveis tentativas para igualar ou superar-las seriam muito perigoso para quaisquer wrestlers envolvidos. Enquanto a WWE continua a ter os Hell in a Cell Matches até agora tem um pay-per-view realizado anualmente com o Hell In A Cell Match em si foi como característica principal um pouco na esteira da WWE tem se movendo para uma programação mais familiar desde 2008. Foley´o próprio reconheceu em 2014 ao ser entrevistado sobre as Monday Night Wars que se o combate tivesse acontecido hoje, a WWE teria imediatamente parado o combate após a primeira queda do topo da gaiola "e justamente por isso." Foley disse em seu primeiro livro que sua esposa chorou durante uma conversa telefônica pós combate, e isso fez Foley considerar fortemente a se aposentar do wrestling, algo que Foley acabou por fazer em uma base de tempo integral em 2000. Curiosamente, seu último jogo como um lutador em tempo integral foi um Hell In A Cell no PPV No Way Out, em Fevereiro de 2000; Foley decidiu replicar sua queda através do telhado da gaiola durante a partida e foram tomadas as devidas precauções para garantir sua segurança ao realizar a façanha. Foley disse que, após a partida, Vince McMahon agradeceu-lhe por tudo o que ele tinha feito para a empresa, mas Foley o fez prometer de que "nunca mais ele iria fazer algo assim de novo." Ele também fez menção no livro de uma troca bastante bem-humorada, em que ele e Undertaker tiveram de ser verificados mais profundamente pelo Dr. Pettit nos bastidores. Foley, ainda um pouco atordoado do abalo que sofreu, virou-se para o Undertaker e perguntou: "Será que eu uso as tachinhas", Que era um spot de uma série de primeiros combates de Foley. Undertaker olhou para ele e, em vez severamente respondeu: "Olhe para o seu braço, Mick!", Altura em que Foley viu um número significativo de tachinhas ainda alojadas em seu braço. Em 2011, este incidente foi nomeado como o número um em Momentos OMG da empresa. Categoria:Acontecimentos no Pro Wrestling Categoria:Storylines Categoria:Feuds